nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by TeenNick
This is a list of current and former programs that have been broadcast on the digital cable channel TeeNick, previously known from April 1, 2002 to September 28, 2009 as The N. Current programming Original programming * Degrassi: The Next Generation (April 1, 2002–present) * Gigantic (October 8, 2010-present) * TeenNick's Obsess This (May 8, 2010–present) Repeats of Nickelodeon series * Big Time Rush (November 29, 2009–present; airs weekends only) * Drake & Josh (January 1, 2008–August 9, 2009; November 26, 2009–November 29, 2009; February 8, 2010–present) * iCarly (September 8, 2007; January 1, 2008–September 27, 2009; October 18, 2009–present) * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (August 2008–January 5, 2009; January 12, 2009–June 13, 2009; October 17, 2009–present) * The Troop (September 16, 2009–present; airs weekends only) * True Jackson, VP (November 2008–present) * Zoey 101 (December 31, 2007–November 27, 2009; May 31, 2010–present) Repeats of series from The N * The Best Years (June 2007 - May 2009; September 28, 2009 - July 7, 2010; September 7, 2010 - present) * The Assistants] (July - September 2009; reruns thereafter) Syndicated series * Full House (August 31, 2009–present; ends October 24, 2010) * Growing Pains (February 2007–August 24, 2009; September 28, 2009–February 21, 2010; September 13, 2010-present) * One on One (October 2006 - October 2008; September 14, 2009 - September 25, 2009–present) * That '70s Show (first three seasons only, June 2008–present, aired seasons 1-7, 2010-presennt) * What I Like About You (January 1, 2009–present) Upcoming programming Mini-series and specials * The TeenNick HALO Awards (December 11, 2009–present) Syndicated series * Grounded for Life (begins November 1, 2010) * Malcolm in the Middle (begins November 1, 2010) Former programming Original programming * About A Girl (October 2007–February 2008) * The Best Years (June 2007–May 2009) * Boys vs. Girls (August 2003–October 2005) * O'Grady (July 2004–April 2006) * Instant Star (July 2005–June 2008) * The Nightlife (August 5, 2010-August 26, 2010) * Access Hollywood|Real Access (January 2–May 6, 2004) * Queen Bees (July–August 2008) * Radio Free Roscoe (August 2003–March 2007) * The N's Student Body (July–August 2008) * South of Nowhere (November 2005–December 21, 2008) * Whistler (June 2006–April 19, 2008) Repeats of Nickelodeon series * The Adventures of Pete and Pete (April 1, 2002–August 2003) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (October 20–October 31, 2008) * All That (March 12–September 15, 2008) * The Amanda Show (October 13, 2007–March 4, 2008; April 4, 2009–July 31, 2009) * The Brothers García (April 2008 - June 2008) * Caitlin's Way (January 2003–October 2004; March 2007–September 25, 2009; September 28, 2009–February 7, 2010) * Clarissa Explains It all (April 1, 2002–April 2003) * Dance on Sunset (April 2008–July 2008) * H20: Just Add Water! (April 2008–July 2009) * Kenan and Kel (October 13, 2007–September 15, 2008; July 6, 2009–August 2, 2009) * The Mighty B! (April 27, 2008) * The Naked Brothers Band (January 2008; October 2008–June 2009) * The Nick Cannon Show (April 1, 2002–May 17, 2003) * Just Jordan (January 1, 2008–December 26, 2008) * Romeo! (January 1, 2008–December 26, 2008) * The Secret World of Alex Mack (January–June 2003) * Unfabulous (October 12, 2009–November 27, 2009) * Victorious (April 12–April 26, 2010) Syndicated series * The Brady Bunch (March–April 2004) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (March 2005–September 5, 2009) * Big Kids (May–July 2002) * Dawson's Creek (August 2006–September 2008) * Degrassi Junior High/Degrassi High (advertised as Degrassi, Old School; October 2005–2007) * A Different World (February–March 2006; January–February 2008) * Ghostwriter (April 2002–January 2003) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (April 2004–September 1, 2009; September 28, 2009; October 19, 2009–September 23, 2010) * Summerland (January 2009–April 2009) * The Hills (July 2007–May 2008) * Just Deal (January 2003–December 2004) * Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County (July 2007–July 2008) * My So-Called Life (April 2004–March 2007) * The New Ghostwriter Mysteries (May–September 2002) * On the Team (2002 - 2003) * Saved By The Bell (January 14, 2008–July 16, 2009) * Sponk! (April 2002–January 2003) Mini-series and specials * The Brandon T. Jackson Show (2006) * Degrassi's 40 Go There-est Moments on The N (2006) * Degrassi BTW (2007) * Degrassi Crash Course: The 100 Most Intense Moments (2003) * Degrassi Unscripted (2004) * Degrassi: The Next Generation: Degrassi Spring Break Movie (April 4, 2008) * LOL with The N (2003) * Miracle's Boys (2005) * Movie Maynia (May 5–31, 2008; May 4–31, 2009) * Movie 'Splosion (May 28–June 20, 2010) * Star Stylist (2007) * Style High (August 23, 2008) * Vivo Latino! (October 2005) Movies * Spectacular! (February 3, 2009) * School Gyrls: The Movie (March 19, 2010) * A School Gyrls Christmas (December 2010) Category:TeeNick Category:The N